Aphrodite's Game (Boys Edition)
by laurafka
Summary: When Percy and the boys are invited to spent a few weeks of Olympus downtime with their girlfriends, a certain goddess of love challenges them to a little something... more. Will the boys survive Aphrodite's Game? Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Calypso, Nico/Thalia, Grover/Juniper. Based on earthmaker's Aphrodite's Game
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to _earthmaker_ for allowing me to write a rendition of this hilarious idea, and thank you to _daisydot227_ for being a beta of sorts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of the involved characters. I don't even own the story idea, that belongs to _earthmaker._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Percy! Get your butt out here, or we leave without you!"

Percy Jackson awoke with a start. His eyes snapped open and he breathed in the fresh sea air.

"One second," he called out. Opening Riptide, he hooked the tip of his sword around his jeans and pulled them on over his boxers. He threw on his Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and stuck his sword, now in pen form, in his pocket. Slinging his pre-prepared backpack over his shoulder, he ran outside, his black hair flipping wildly around his face.

"You ready, Jackson?" Jason Grace stood waiting outside his cabin, Leo, Grover, Nico, and Frank in tow.

"You bet, Grace." Percy flashed Jason his award-winning smile. Well, the only one he won an award from was Annabeth. "Guys, where are we meeting Aphrodite?" Jason reached into his bag, pulling out the scroll they had all received earlier that morning. He began to read it out loud, but Percy had already memorized every word, which was a shock, considering it _was_ Percy we were talking about.

_To my dearest nephews,_

_Congratulations, you have all been cordially invited to play in Aphrodite's Game on none other than Mount Olympus! The rules of the game are simple. Seduce your girl first. Because none of you have had _any _time in the sack, you will arrive precisely three days to train with yours truly before your girlfriends (or in Nico's case, future girlfriends) arrive. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_Kisses,_

_Aphrodite_

_P.S., I have received permission from all my siblings to allow this to commence (it's the first time we've hosted a Games since that dratted Penelope refused to play), so there is NO need to worry about upsetting ANYONE! See you all on Half Blood Hill, tomorrow morning at 3:00 am, precisely. _

"Yeah, well Jason, we're here, and it's 3:20. You think this is a prank from the Stoll twins again-" Percy's words were cut off. Just then, a large, pink, frilly carriage pulled up, being pulled by four white horses. A beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a slim, tanned body stepped out. _She looks just like Annabeth,_ Percy thought to himself. He shook his head quickly, clearing up the mistake his eyes made.

"Aphrodite." The woman smiled and motioned for the boys to get into the carriage. Running behind a rather giddy Leo, Percy climbed into the carriage and began to ride to Olympus.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Annie." Annabeth opened her eyes, her head pounding. She sighed at the thought of the boring week ahead of her. Her brother Malcolm sat at the foot of her bed. She frowned at him. He teetered on the top rung of the ladder that led up to her loft, something pink in his hands. His face was turning redder by the minute.<p>

"This was on the doorstep, and the label was addressed to you. Are you—Are you sure it's yours?" He turned even redder, and Annabeth's face matched his as he handed her a hot pink, lacy bra. Annabeth, under her white-hot embarrassment, felt slightly concerned. While the handwriting was Percy's, the style was so unlike him. He was one of the most modest, least sexually frustrated 16-year-old boys she knew.

"Thanks, Mal. You can go now." He nodded quickly, leaping off her bed and running out the door in a flee of embarrassment as bright as hers. Now left alone in peace, she uncurled the note.

_To my dearest Annabeth,_

_The gods of Olympus have given you the opportunity to spend a weekend of bliss on Olympus with yours truly. See you there in three days._

_Love, Percy_

_P.S. Bring your sexiest pair of underwear to match my little "gift."_

Annabeth frowned. This really was going to be an eventful week after all.

**Next Time:** Annabeth and Piper have a little chat about the odd things their boyfriends have been up to, and the boys take a lesson in seduction from Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Piper." Piper looked up from her note and noticed Annabeth stood tentatively in the doorframe of the Aphrodite cabin. Piper smiled and motioned the blonde girl in. Annabeth climbed Piper's bunk bed and sat at the foot.

"Has… well has Jason been acting… I don't know, odd, lately?" Piper let out a relieved laugh.

"I was just coming to ask you the same question about Percy. I got a strange note from Jason, asking me to spend the week on Olympus, and oh gods, Annabeth, look what he _sent_ with it!" Piper lifted up her knife, and hooked on the end was a pair of blue underwear. Annabeth sighed. She fumbled around in her bag, pulling out the pink bra she'd received from Percy. Piper gasped.

"_Percy! _Sent you_ that! Percy!_" Annabeth squealed with Piper. "I wonder who else has gotten things…"

* * *

><p>"You sent <em>what<em> to Calypso?" Frank and the other boys looked shockingly at Leo.

"I sent the Kama sutra." Leo looked calmly back at them. Percy was shocked at just how calm Leo was.

"Leo, do you know _just_ how racist that is?" Frank looked absolutely appalled, and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah, well hey, at least I didn't send it to Hazel over there. What did you send her?"

That shut Frank up. Face turning red, he looked down at his feet.

"Igotheragarter," he said, whispering in a rushed tone.

"What?" Percy said, putting his hand up to his ear.

"I GOT HER A GARTER!" Frank called aloud, turning pink at the looks he got. His cabin mates looked at him, some glaring and some gaping. "Thanks a lot," he whispered.

The other boys burst into childish giggles.

"So what did _you_ get Thalia, Nico," Frank said angrily.

Now it was Nico's turn to be embarrassed.

"Devil horns," he said in his usual quiet demeanor.

"Devil horns?" the boys asked incredulously?

"On a headband," he said calmly. "As well as a devil's tail."

The boys stared. No one expected _that_ out of _Nico._ Hell, Frank had thought he was _gay_ until he found out about Thalia.

"Okay then," Leo said, easing the tension.

_"Ring, ring!"_ A voice said outside the door. It sounded like music. _"Aren't you going to open the door?"_

Skipping to the door in a daze, Frank allowed the pretty woman into their bunks.

_She looks just like Hazel…_

"Aphrodite," Percy said angrily. _Of course, they have a history._

"Perseus," she said coolly.

"Why are you here?" His eyes flickered around the room, making the other boys uncomfortable.

Aphrodite smiled, rolling her eyes at the boys' stupidity. "To take you to Olympus, of course." Looking downward, her voice took a more demeaning tone. "After all, Zeus has only given me _three days _to get you boys… in shape."

Frank didn't like how she dragged the last two words.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

Apparently so did Jason.

"Now now, boys, don't be mad. This will be _fun_! Just come with me…"

* * *

><p>"So Frank invited you, too?"<p>

Annabeth paced impatiently outside the Aphrodite cabin door as Hazel and Piper talked. _When was this strange night going to end?_

"Yeah," Hazel said. Her cheeks were still red when Annabeth had left the room. Annabeth supposed it was Frank's "gift," but she didn't know.

"And he invited you to spend the week with him in Olympus in _3 days_?"

Piper's charmspeak made Annabeth want to yell, "YES," to the mountain tops.

"Yeah," Hazel said angrily. "Can I go to sleep now? It's 1 am."

"Yeah, sorry. Goodnight."

Piper walked softly out of her cabin, followed by Hazel. They both stopped, looking in dismay at Annabeth.

"What are we going to do, Annabeth?"

"I don't know."

**Next time: **On the girls end, fights break out as they try to figure what is going on. On the guys end, they find out there's a twist to this treat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks again to _earthmaker_ for letting me use her plotline, and to _daisydot227 _for beta-ing my story (also, thanks to _daisydot227 _for cracking up so much about this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 3**

_Olympus:_

"Okay, boys, step one. Rules." Before them stood the almighty goddess Aphrodite, wearing a Juicy pink tracksuit.

Leo groaned.

"First, there will be _two_ winners of this game."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Wasn't there only _one_ winner?

"The first boy to go _all the way_ with his girl will win first prize, and the last girl to unknowingly _not_ go all the way with her boy will win the other first prize."

Everyone looked subconsciously at Nico. He _was_, after all, the underdog, considering that Thalia didn't even _like_ him.

"There will also be, ah, _honorable_ mentions," Aphrodite said awkwardly. Hmph. The boys all thought it was impossible for awkwardness to be beautiful, but she pulled it off.

"The "Virgin Queen" award will be presented to the _other half_ of the female prize winner." At the confused looks from the boys, Aphrodite simplified. "The last guy to get his girl in bed."

A chorus of "ahhs" came from the boys.

"The "Awkward Attempt" award will be presented to the boy who's attempt Zeus decrees the funniest. And last but not least, the "Manslut" award will be presented to the performance that Zeus finds the most… satisfying."

The boys looked at each other in disgust.

"Zeus is going to be _watching_?" Frank's high pitched voice rang out.

"Yes, dearies, which is what brings me to my final rule. After the three days of training, you will all be presented to the twelve gods of Olympus, and they will vote one of you off of this island."

The boys frowned.

"Huh?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes impatiently. "One. Of. You. Has. To. Leave."

"Before it even starts?"

"Yes, Leo. Before it even starts."

Jason and Percy looked confident that they would remain. Everyone else, however, looked purely uneasy.

Excitement sparkling in her eyes, Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "This is going to be _such_ fun!"

* * *

><p>"Piper! Piper!"<p>

Annabeth dug frantically through her drawers, searching for what she needed.

"PIPER!"

"What is it, Annabeth?" Piper sounded mildly concerned.

Annabeth, beginning to tear up, held up exactly her problem.

Piper gasped in astonishment.

"It's all I have," Annabeth said hysterically.

Annabeth was holding…

_...granny panties._

"Oh, sweetie, come back to my cabin, Drew is hooking us all up." Piper smiled sympathetically at the helpless child of Athena.

Annabeth followed Piper nervously, watching her every step in the middle of the night.

"Do you need any help?" They heard a voice call out.

"Shut up, Travis!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, boys, just bend and lunge, bend and lunge, bend and lunge!"<p>

Aphrodite stood in front of the boys, all decked out in her work out clothes, bending forward to touch her toes. An old-fashioned 1980's production of _"Buns, Buns, Buns"_ was playing on the 60-inch plasma TV in front of them.

"Three more, keep it up! Just bend and lunge, bend and lunge, bend and lunge!"

Percy was getting really tired of her sugar-sweet voice.

Jason was pondering the mysteries of life (but really, he was looking at Aphrodite's rear).

Leo, like Jason, was staring at Aphrodite's rear. At least Jason was _trying_ to make it look like he didn't care. Leo was openly drooling.

Nico was trying his hardest to stay in this, following Aphrodite's instructions to the _letter._ All the boys ridiculed him and laughed at him for Thalia not even liking him, and he was determined to prove them wrong.

Frank was also paying attention, but that was because he knew his dad would kill him if he wasn't respectful of Aphrodite.

Grover was trying to restrain the impulse to eat the curtains.

**Next time:** Two mysterious women appear on the beach of Camp Half Blood, and the boys spend their first _uncomfortable_ night in their adjoining rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Percy Jackson. I didn't yesterday, either. Hey, you can't get rights overnight. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 4 **

_Camp Half Blood:_

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper both stood on the beach as the two figures walked up from their lifeboat in the misty sand.

"Annie!" One of the figures called, launching herself into Annabeth's arms.

"Juniper!" Annabeth exclaimed, only slightly less excited than the tree nymph. "What are you doing so far away from your tree?"

"Calypso here has been teaching me woodland magic. This is stuff even Grover can't do!"

The woman on Juniper's left smiled and waved. Instantly, Annabeth felt a prick of jealousy. She was _gorgeous_. No wonder Percy looked so wanderlust when he had arrived back on the beach.

_No, there is no need to be hostile, Annabeth. Leo likes Calypso, and Percy knows that. He would never take another man's claim._

"You must be Calypso," Annabeth said stubbornly, shaking her head at the slight tone of hostility.

Calypso smiled, as though she hadn't heard it. "Yes, hello. My name is Calypso."

Piper's eyes widened. "Calypso… of _Ogygia?_"

Calypso nodded, eyebrows furrowing. Was she _famous_ here? _Oh no, what did Leo tell them_?

"Whatever that dratted Leo boy told you is absolutely untrue!" she exclaimed.

Annabeth smiled, along with the other girls, seeing the sparkle of affection in Calypso's eye.

Piper's eyes gleamed. "So, you guys didn't have sex in the ocean?"

Calypso's eyes widened horribly, her caramel cheeks reddening.

"Absolutely not!" Her voice had risen to a shrill tone, yet Annabeth detected no deception. _Sheer embarrassment, then…_

"Annie, what are we doing here?" Juniper looked frightened. After all, she had just received half of a leafy bra from Grover, (he had eaten half). The letter had read "Saving the other half for this Thursday ;)" The rest had been bitten off.

"It looks like our boyfriends are up to some tricks," Piper said in dismay, causing Calypso to turn a very unflattering shade of purple.

* * *

><p>"Okay, boys, that feels like enough for today, your buns, buns, buns must be tired! Your rooms are down this hallway and to the right. Night, night!"<p>

The boys crab-walked down the hallway, legs burning too much to care that they looked stupid, and into their rooms.

As Percy flopped carelessly down onto his bed, he couldn't help but admire the décor. The walls were deep blue (his favourite color), and the carpet was sandy brown. The white ceiling had a simple elegance to it, one that Percy didn't think he would recognize anywhere else.

The soft smell of the ocean came from the humidifier next to his king sized bed. The bathroom door was on his left (a full shower and bathtub included), as well as the closet door next to it. On his right was a door that opened into darkness.

_Hmm, the light must be off. I'll go check it out._

Percy hopped up anxiously, ignoring his burning buns, and walked over to the door. Flipping on the light, he peered inside. The walls were pale pink, with white chiffon curtains. It also had a king bed, as well as a vanity rather than a dresser.

_This must be Annabeth's room,_ Percy though to himself.

Smiling goofily, he walked over to the bedside. On it was a picture of Annabeth and Percy on their first _real_ date, which was a picnic on the Camp Half Blood beach. _Connor Stoll must have taken that photo from his hiding place in the bushes,_ Percy thought with a laugh. He wondered how many punches it took Annabeth to get this photo. _That's my girl,_ he thought happily to himself.

Stumbling uncomfortably over to the vanity, he opened the top drawer.

Percy jumped back uncontrollably at the contents. He pulled out Riptide nervously from his pocket, hooking a bright orange bra-hook onto the tip.

Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Walking over to the door, the orange bra still on the sword hook, he opened it to find Jason standing nervously in the door frame. Jason had a green bra in his hand.

"Oh. So you found it too?"

Percy nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Well."

"Percy, this is uncomfortable. I'm going to go."

"Sounds good. Bye."

Percy slammed the door on what the gods would forever refer to as 'The orange bra incident.'

**Next time:** It's day two of training for the boys and they undergo their first mission with the Big Three. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Piper are left to teach 'the basics' to a helpless Calypso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p><em>Olympus:<em>

"Today, boys, we are doing something a little… _different._ Rather than working on your abs, we are going to work a little more on your… _personality,_" Aphrodite said, emphasizing the final word. "Each of you will go on a practise date with an Olympian."

Leo's eyes sparkled as he looked up. "You?" he asked.

Aphrodite mocked flattery. "No," she said, laughing. "To make things more… interesting, you will be going on a date with your girlfriend's godly parent."

Nico turned sheet-white. He had to go _on a date_ with _Zeus._

Frank turned purple. He had to go on a date with HADES.

"But who will I—" Aphrodite cut Leo off.

"Apollo and Artemis have _happily_ agreed to step in for Calypso and Juniper. Leo, you and Apollo will go out tonight, and Grover, you and Artemis will have the pleasure of dining together."

Grover turned pink. _He,_ the small satyr got to eat with the all-mighty _Artemis_?

"Go get ready! You meet for lunch in half an hour!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Calypso. First, this is a bra," Piper said uncomfortably, holding up her nicest bra. Calypso took it and looked at it.<p>

"But what do I _do_ with it?" she asked angrily. They had been at this for hours.

"You wear it! On your breasts!"

Calypso banged her head back in frustration. "But wh-hy!" she whined. "It's uncomfortable!"

"Do you want Leo to like you or not?"

Calypso nodded.

"Then go put it on!" Piper said sternly, mixing in a bit of charmspeak.

Calypso disappeared glumly behind the pink fluffy curtain. She came out five minutes later, looking absolutely fed up.

"I hate this!"

The boys and girls alike whistled at her. She wore a tight, short, white strapless dress that was made out of cotton. It came about a third of the way down her slim thighs, and the bra worked wonders on Calypso. She also wore 5 inch patent white heels. Her makeup was soft and natural. Everyone clapped at Piper, who turned bright red.

"You look stellar, sweetie," Drew said.

"Nice job, Piper," someone said in the back.

"Can I take this off now?" Calypso said quietly.

Piper smiled and nodded, tossing her a t-shirt, running tights, and a sports-bra. Calypso smiled gratefully and ran to the back room.

"Leo is going to owe you, _big_ time," Annabeth said between giggles.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Percy, Athena is just in there!"<p>

Percy walked uncomfortably into the seated pavilion. He wore a navy blue button down, collared shirt, with a tan sweater-vest over it, as well as grey slacks, Ray-Ban style glasses, and black patent penny loafers. His deep black hair was slicked back with a bit of hair gel.

He adjusted his glasses uncomfortably as he walked towards the table.

Athena stood behind one chair, wearing a stormy gray dress that matched her eyes. Percy respectfully pulled out her chair, and only after she had been seated did he sit down.

She stared him down in an uncomfortable silence for a minute as he held her gaze. Then she looked down, sliding her napkin softly across her knees.

"So Perseus," she said softly. Her voice held a quiet yet dangerous power. "How has school been going?"

"It's been fine. I've had good teachers for the past year," he responded quietly, careful not to over-talk his welcome.

"How has Olympus been?" he asked graciously.

Athena smiled at his thoughtful comment. "Life has been… peaceful," she said softly.

After a lull of silence, he prompted, "You look nice today, Athena."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Perseus. As do you."

_Gods, this is awkward. I'm on a date with my aunt._

Just then, a waiter came over.

"Hello, my name is Amphictyonis, god of Wine, may I start you off with something to drink this evening?"

Athena smiled knowingly. "I'll have the 2004 Merlot, please."

"Will you be having the same, Sir?"

It took Percy a minute to realize that Amphictyonis was talking to him.

He was about to respond with a "yes" when he realized this was a test. Underage kids were not supposed to drink, even the gods knew that.

"No, thanks. I'll just stick with water," he said with a smile. Athena looked proudly at him.

Shortly, the waiter brought out their drinks.

"What's your favourite subject in school, Perseus?"

He pretended to think a moment, but he already knew what the right answer was. "History," he said modestly.

She smiled. "Really? What time period are you studying now?"

"Ancient Rome," he said. "Really, the books don't do you justice, Athena. You look much more… regal… in person," he said awkwardly, stumbling around the words.

_Well what the hell am I supposed to tell her? That she looks sexy?_

"Thank you, Perseus," she says with a smile.

Amphictyonis interrupts her before she can ask her next question.

"May I take your order?"

"Would you like to share the steak, Percy?"

He was about to decline, and order the Hawaiian pizza, when he saw the gleam in her eye. That was not a question.

"Yes, Athena. That sounds lovely," he said softly.

The meal went on as uncomfortably as it began, and luckily for Percy, it was over soon after.

He was the lucky one. He only had a lunch date.

**Next time:** Nico and Frank's dates don't go quite as well as Percy's. Can they pull it off?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nope

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 6**

_Nico teetered nervously on his toes, waiting for his "date" to show. He had to admit it; he was not enthusiastic about his date with none other than the god of lightning himself. When Zeus _did _show up, Nico wasn't sure what to expect. They both stood in silence for a moment, staring back at each other. _

_"Well?" Zeus asked, shaking his head sarcastically at the boy. "Aren't you going to walk me to lunch?" _

_Nico frowned. "Right. Yes. Sorry." _

_He began to walk, but stopped after a moment of realizing that Zeus wasn't following. "Are you coming?" he asked. _

_Zeus sighed. He held out his hand, dramatically shaking it at Nico. "Aren't you going to escort me?" _

_Nico blushed. He held out his elbow, in which Zeus _lovingly _wrapped his arm through, hugging it a little too close for comfort. The two figures walked through the forest and into a small, wooded area, which Aphrodite had chosen specifically for them. _

_A picnic blanket was laid out overlooking a soft, sunshiny meadow with pink poppies and bees buzzing. A brown, wicker basket sat on a rock nearby. Nico sat down, and Zeus plopped down next to him. And when Nico says next to, he means next to. Like Zeus's leg was touching his. _

_Nico turned an even more furious shade of red. "Why don't we eat? I hear Aphrodite packed us some cucumber sandwiches—" The boy was cut off._

_Zeus had crossed his legs (at the thighs, no less), and was pursing his lips, trying to make them look bigger and more… kissable. Nico shuttered at the thought. The god of thunder was batting his eyelashes like a teenage girl, and he had crossed his arms to make his man-boobs (if you could say Zeus had man-boobs without him electrocuting you first) look Jersey big. _

_"No eating," he said, pouting. Then he grew a Cheshire-sized smile. "Let's _cuddle!"

_If Nico wasn't blushing before, he sure as Hades was now. He knew he couldn't refuse the god, but he did NOT want to cuddle with his uncle. So Nico awkwardly draped his arm around Zeus's shoulder, eyes closed and cheeks bitten. _

_"Mmh," Zeus said, nestling his head into the crook of Nico's neck. "This is nice." _

_Nico nodded. "Yeah," he said unsurely. _

_Then Zeus sat up, bolt straight. "This IS nice, isn't it, Nico?" _

_Nico nodded, eyebrows slightly raised. "Yeah! Real nice!" _

_"I won't have any of that lip from you, boy! You are going to father my children!" Zeus exclaimed. _

_Nico's eyes widened, and he bit down on his lip, _hard. _Father his children?_

_"Yes, Zeus. I'm sorry. It really was… nice." _

_Zeus smiled. "Good. Now come here and get a little sugar from Mama." _

_Nico's eyes widened more, and his cheeks were borderline maroon. Zeus leaned in, lips parted, and just before their lips touched, Nico opened his eyes. _

"What the hell, Nico?"

Nico took a deep breath, looking sharply around him. When he saw the faces of Percy, Jason, and Frank staring back at him, he fell back into his pillow, letting out a loud sigh.

"Oh, thank GOD!" he exclaimed aloud.

The three boys looked quizzically at each other. "Nico, next time you have a dream, for the love of Poseidon, _please_ close your door. We don't want to be kept awake by your sobbing and moaning," Percy said, looking angrily at Nico.

Only then did Nico realize it was 1 AM.

"Sorry, guys," he mumbled.

Frank smiled. "'Sall right, Nico. Get some sleep."

"None of you are going to try and kiss me, right?"

**Next Time:** Frank's date is going, lets say, _interesting._ And back in CHB, the girls have received their packing lists from a certain goddess of love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shoutouts:**

To the Guest who said their six-year-old sister read my story: This story is rated T. For _teen._ If your six-year-old sister read this story, no offence, but that's not my fault. The rating is clearly there.

Kyite Grace DZ: It's supposed to be awkward :P That's kind of the point of the story. If you read earthmaker's original version, it's way more awkward (and also really hilarious, go check it out)

**Disclaimer:** Why

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, Juniper, now it's your turn!" Piper squealed, looking back at the nymph. Juniper squirmed uncomfortably, following the daughter of Aphrodite into the makeup room.

Unlike the other girls, Annabeth lay bored on Piper's bunk, flipping through an old history book. Hazel sat by the foot of the bed, pretending to read over Annabeth's shoulder. Anything to avoid another Aphrodite makeover.

"Hmm," Annabeth said, flipping the page.

Hazel frowned, looking at the pictures of various plants. "Hmm," she repeated.

Annabeth chuckled. "You know, you don't have to pretend to read over my shoulder, if you don't want."

"No, I'm interested," Hazel said, determined not to be painted and pretty. "Tell me about what you're reading."

"Well, Grover invited Juniper, yeah?" Annabeth asked, slowly, as if she was explaining it to a five year old.

Hazel nodded.

"Well, one thing about tree nymphs is that they can't go far from their tree, so I'm curious as to how Aphrodite plans to get Juniper _to_ Olympus."

Hazel frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "I wish we could all be tree nymphs so that we didn't have to endure this _embarrassment_," she said quietly.

Annabeth smiled. "Oh, I dunno. I'm kind of excited."

"Really?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, with the whole _war_ thing going on, et cetera, I'm grateful for some _alone_ time with Percy," Annabeth said, smiling a little.

Hazel began wiggling her eyebrows. "Alone time?"

Annabeth swatted the brunette with her book. "Not like _that._ Just some… alone time." Annabeth turned bright red. "There is _no_ naïve way to phrase that."

Hazel laughed, and Annabeth was mildly happy to get the chance to befriend the girl.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the voice of Piper. "A little help, here?" Piper called.

* * *

><p>Frank definitely had to say, after that day, he would never <em>ever<em> go dancing again (of course, he didn't know what Aphrodite had planned, but that's another story).

He stormed through the hallway, face still redder than a beet. As he passed by the door, Jason saw his undeniable redness and got up, attempting to figure out what was wrong. However, as he got to the doorframe, Frank slammed it in his face, assuredly breaking his nose.

It was when he didn't apologise that Jason knew something was wrong.

Jason stormed out the door after Frank, immediately followed by Percy (who had come to see what the girly scream was about).

When they reached Frank's room, Jason opened the door to find him shivering on his bed, his face still red.

"Hey, buddy," Jason said awkwardly, wavering in the door, "what's wrong?"

A loud 'ehhhhhh' came from Frank's mouth, along with a look of disgust.

Percy frowned. "What could _possibly_ be that _bad_?"

A louder 'EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH' came from Frank's mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked, and Percy swatted his arm.

"Jason, the dude is traumatized. Obviously he _doesn't_ want to talk about it."

Frank took a deep breath and said, "Talking wouldn't be so bad. It would distract me from… EHHHHHHHHHH," he shivered.

Percy tried not to laugh as he and Jason took a seat on the two chairs and pulled them up to the bed where Frank sat.

"Well," he says, face beginning to redden, "it all started at my date with Hades."

"HAHAHAHA I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Jason exclaimed, and Percy swatted him on the arm.

Frank reddened again. "Yeah," he said curtly. "Anyway, Aphrodite arranged for us to go dancing. And at first it was fine, mostly old upbeat music that I'd never heard of, but it meant we didn't have to _touch_ or anything. But then… ehhhhhhh," he shivered, not noticing Percy and Jason trying not to chuckle.

"Then," he continued, "they played 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley.

Percy laughed out loud, while Jason just frowned. "It's a really slow romantic song," he whispered. Then, Jason laughed as well.

"Shut up!" Frank said, turning almost purple. "Anyway, then, at the end of the song, Hades… well… hedippedme."

"He what?" both of the boys asked at the same time.

"He dipped me," Frank said angrily, "and then…," he started, a look of absolute terror on his face, "he kissed me."

Both of the boys stared, jaws hanging. Finally, when they could talk, Jason asked, "Kissed like kissed, or kissed like _kissed kissed_."

Frank's neck began to redden. His voice sounded slow, like he had just swallowed an entire jar of honey, when he said, "he had a forked tongue, and he can do this thing where—"

"GAH EW!" Percy exclaimed, "don't tell me that!"

"Sorry!" Frank said.

Jason was a little red in the face too, and the throbbing in his nose was getting worse.

"I think that both of you might want to get down to the infirmary—Jason to get something on your nose and Frank to boil his mouth."

Frank nodded quickly. "That's a very good idea."

**Next Time: **The girls finish packing and begin their journey and the boys undergo their next council meeting to find out which of them was cut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** *shakes head*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite's Game<span>**

**Chapter 8**

_Camp Half Blood:_

"Annabeth, this can't possibly be right!" Piper exclaimed, looking through the pink letter again.

Annabeth frowned, still engrossed in her book. "What can't possibly be right?"

"Why would they let us spend the weekend on Olympus? With our _boyfriends_? Who just so happen to be their children?"

"We've been over this, Piper, I guess the gods just want us to have a little fun," Annabeth droned, not really listening to her words, but rather reading about the Greek Olympics.

A loud sigh came from the dressing room. "It just seems odd, is all."

Annabeth hummed, turning the page. "Where are the women's sports?" she mumbled, flipping back to the table of contents.

She found the table of contents to be arranged by place competed. "That's odd," she mumbled, skimming through the Olympus events. "I didn't know there was an Olympic games actually _held_ on Olympus."

Suddenly, her eyes froze at the bottom of the page. "What the hell?" she mumbled. At the bottom of the page, in the same black font, read, 'Aphrodite's Game, p. 394.'

Curiosity bubbling, Annabeth flipped to the page listed and began reading up on this mysterious game.

* * *

><p>The boys all gathered into the great throne room, feeling major discomfort set in on their faces. Athena smiled at Percy, and Percy did a little bow back. Aphrodite threw a wink at Jason, making him squirm. Hades glared at Frank, as if to say, 'it never happened, and if you say a word, I will have my dog chew on you like a toy.' Frank nodded, turning red. He wondered why Hades kissed him at all. <em>Aphrodite must've put him up to it, that little know it all.<em>

"Okay, okay!" Zeus called, slamming his fist into the marble chair. "Gather 'round, everyone, it's time for the announcement."

The gods silenced, taking their thrones, (or, in Hades's case, blanket on the floor) and listening to Zeus. The boys sat at the god's feet, shivering in his wake.

"As you all know, one of you will be sent home this evening," Zeus said, getting straight to business. "And that person is…"

Jason leaned over to Percy and whispered, "No surprise there, obviously it's going to be Nico."

Percy halfheartedly chuckled, his eyes drifting over to the young son of Hades. Nico sat nervously close to Zeus, fidgeting.

"… Grover."

Grover sat up straight, a piece of napkin stuck in his little goatee. "What? Me? What did I do?"

"Let's just say Artemis found you a bit… moony," Zeus said, earning chuckles from all of the gods except Artemis. "Now," he said, calmly taking a pause for effect, "get out."

"What? What? No! I promise! I'll do better!" Grover cried sheepishly. "Please! Just another chance!"

Zeus sighed. "No. Guards, please escort Mister Underwood out of this building."

Two Greek men clothed in laurels wrapped their arms around Grover and pulled him away from the floor, leaving the other boys stunned.

"I suggest you get ready, Boys," Hera said calmly, "your women will be here soon."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my God,"<em> Annabeth exclaimed. "It's all a game!"

Piper frowned, prancing out of the dressing room. "What?" she asked, popping a bon-bon into her mouth.

Annabeth sighed. "This whole thing—it's all an Olympic game. It was outlawed after the fall of Greece, but back when Zeus was in charge, the best of the Greek heroes—Odysseus, Achilles, Hercules (with both of his wives), and Perseus, that is—were all invited to spend several weeks on Olympus, but they played this terrible game to appease the gods."

"What is the game?" Piper asked.

Annabeth grimaced. "To see who can seduce and sleep with their girl first."

**Next Time:** It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The girls arrive at Olympus, some (Annabeth and Piper) bearing the knowledge of the game, and others (Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso) left in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yes hello I've returned sorry I think we all know I'm really not that great at time management and AP Chemistry is a very hard class so if the 4 month mini hiatus didn't tell you this then I will now: I'm gonna be a bit slow at updating here, sorry, thanks for being so understanding, just bear with me :)

**Aphrodite's Game**

**Chapter 9**

Camp Half Blood:

Piper sat still with shock.

"_What_!?" she exclaimed, jaw hitting the floor. If Annabeth wasn't so preoccupied, she would have been disgusted by the unchewed bon-bon in Piper's mouth.

To the naked eye Annabeth would have looked perfectly calm, but anyone who knew her would recognize the sparkle of anger in her eye. "The game is simple. The gods have invited all of us to spend a romantic weekend with our boyfriends, right?"

Piper nodded as Annabeth continued, "Well, that's just part of the story. In Ancient Greece, the gods would invite men from all over to participate in a game known as 'Aphrodite's Game,' where they would attempt to seduce their beaus without them knowing. There would be two winners to the game, the first boy to get his girl in bed, and the last girl to unknowingly not sleep with her boyfriend."

Piper sat angrily still.

"The gods would also present honorable mentions," Annabeth continued, "one to the boyfriend of the female winner, one to the funniest attempt, and one to the performance Zeus deems 'sexiest.'"

"Oh GOD!" Piper exclaimed, "Zeus is going to watch?!"

Annabeth cringed at the words on the paper. "It appears to be so."

"But why would they do this?" Piper asked, shoving another bon-bon into her mouth. "Like, what's the benefit?"

"The benefit?" Annabeth asked, confirming Piper's muffled words. Piper nodded. "I'm not sure," she said, frowning, "in the past it appeared there was some kind of cattle reward, but I wouldn't think that the boys would agree to participate for some cows," she pondered.

Piper nodded, swallowing her bon-bon. "More importantly, though, what are we gonna do about it?"

Annabeth smiled. "I might just have an idea."

#*#*#

The girls arrived at Olympus the next day, the girls chattering excitedly at the pretty carriage, the white ponies, the blue skies, and anything else in their wake. Thalia and Hazel exchanged deadbeat dad stories, Calypso and Juniper discussed different kinds of organic pesticides, and to any bypasser, it looked like Annabeth and Piper were giggling about a good book.

"This plan is so genius, Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed, laughing.

Annabeth smiled, looking down at the pile of grey fabric concealed in her book. "This is gonna be one hell of a weekend."

#*#*#

At the gates of Olympus, a nice looking satyr took their bags and lead them into the throne room, escorting the girls away from the carriage.

The gods sat regally in their throne room, towering over the group of boys waiting below.

"I hear the ladies coming down the hall now!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Zeus smiled knowingly from his throne. "Well, gentlemen, let the games begin!"

**Next Time:** The boys begin seducing their women and Juniper must deal with the heartbreak of going home.


End file.
